


Figurin

by Reasta



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Happy Birthday Mayuyu!, OOC, PWP, kilat, lemme cry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reasta/pseuds/Reasta
Summary: Hanya kejadian saat Mayuzumi dalam krisis finansial dan figurin Kaguya versi terbaru keluar sehingga dirinya harus meminjam uang pada Akashi.





	

Mayuzumi hanya dapat merenungi.

Ini memang awal bulan, namun mengapa dompetnya kosong melompong? Tidak berisi sama sekali―bahkan KTP miliknya sudah kadaluarsa dan ia terlalu malas untuk menggantinya dengan e-KTP. Yah, walaupun pada akhirnya ia mengeluh terus.

Tapi masalahnya ... FIGURIN KAGUYA BARU SAJA RILIS. Dan dirinya sama sekali tidak mempunyai uang untuk membelinya. Lagipula sangat tidak mungkin kalau ia mengemis meminjam duit pada Akashi, mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya jika ia melakukan hal itu.

Namun demi waifu apapun akan dia lakukan―dahulu ia telah berjanji seperti itu. Jadi ... dengan sangat berat hati ia akan melakukannya.

Diambilnya ponsel pintar miliknya dan membuka aplikasi untuk mengirimi Akashi pesan yang jelas akan menghancurkan harga dirinya. Tapi dirinya sudah bertekad dan akan menerima segala konsekuensi yang ada, dramatis memang, padahal biasanya dirinya sangat realistis.

‘Akashi, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu.’

Sip. Pesan sudah dikirim dan ia hanya tinggal menunggu balasan dari juniornya itu.

Dalam waktu belasan detik pesan telah dibalas, dan hal ini cukup membuatnya terkesan. Sungguh berkompeten sekali.

Hanya ada balasan dua kata enam huruf dari Akashi.

‘Ada apa?’

Mayuzumi bingung, lagi-lagi memikirkan tentang harga dirinya. Berkali-kali pesan yang ia akan kirim dihapus dan diketik ulang untuk menemukan kalimat yang tepat.

Pesan kembali dikirim, yang ini lebih panjang daripada sebelumnya.

‘Bisakah aku meminjam uangmu? Sekali ini saja. Ini antara hidup dan mati. Sungguh.’

Kali ini ia membutuhkan lima menit menunggu sampai balasan dari Akashi diterimanya.

‘Untuk figurin Kaguya ‘kan? Tenang saja, aku sudah membelikan bagianmu, tinggal tunggu saja di rumahmu.’

Sungguh? Mayuzumi tidak salah liat ‘kan? Akashi yang itu membelikannya figurin? Apakah dunia akan kiamat?

Notifikasi berbunyi. Satu lagi pesan yang ia terima dari Akashi kali ini disertai oleh foto.

‘Aku juga sudah membeli figurin Ringo-tan. Bagaimana menurutmu?’

Akashi kerasukan. Hanya itu yang dapat disimpulkan oleh Mayuzumi. Sejak kapan Akashi yang keturunan anak konglomerat itu menjadi tergila-gila akan wanita dua dimensi seperti dirinya?

Kening Mayuzumi mengernyit bingung dengan semua hal ini. Apakah ini April Fool? Namun tidak, ia mengecek kalender di ponselnya saat ini masih bulan Maret, tanggal satu lebih tepatnya.

... Tunggu, satu Maret? Tanggal kelahirannya?

Notifikasi kembali berbunyi. Lagi-lagi dari Akashi, padahal sejak tadi ia belum membalas apapun.

‘Selamat Ulang Tahun Mayuzumi-san.’

Kaget. Ia tidak menyangka Akashi mengingat hari ulang tahunnya padahal dirinya sendiri sama sekali tidak mengingatnya, bahkan memberikannya hadiah figurin Kaguya secara gratis.

Diam-diam Mayuzumi tersenyum tipis dengan kelakuan juniornya itu, walaupun sangat tidak sopan tetapi masih memiliki cukup perasaan―yang sungguh masih tidak dapat ia percaya.

Mayuzumi kembali menulis pesan balasan, kali ini tidak panjang lebar seperti sebelumnya, hanya dua kata sebelas huruf.

‘Terima kasih.’


End file.
